Vampires, Werewolfs, and Bridkids Oh Hell no!
by TheTordNation
Summary: When 4 strange kids come knocking on the Cullens door what happens? The Cullens take this kid in as their own. When they are faced with teenage problems with a twist how will the survive?Better summary inside! Humor! and Drama MR will be involved
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this is my second story! The sumary:**

**, Werewolfs, and Bird Kids! Oh Hell No!**

When 4 strang kids come a knockin' on the cullens door what do they do? They prove to be unnormal by like one has wings, one part dog, one a half vamp, and ones a vampire who grews! What happens when Maximum Ride charters get involed on the pack? Teenage drama, old enemies, boy-firends, break ups, and pubrity. How will they surive

**Okay****, ****I've got some really funny idea's for this. The first Chapter is the last one of Twilight but with a twist at the end. Also in this story **_**New Moon**_**,**_** Eclispse **_**and,**_** Breaking Dawn never happened**_**. But Reneesme will be in this story I promise. Mabye aroundround the 2nd chapter if not then 3rd. You can skip down if you want but stop when you see the AN with the star!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Nor this Chapter or anyone in it.**

**Claimer: I own the story plot and a few of the people. But atlas Emmett is not one of them.**

**See you at the bottom ~LaLa**

**________________________________________________**

Chapter 1:

Edward helped me into his car, being very carfuk of the wisps of silk and chiffon, the flowers he just pinned to my elaborately styled curls, and my bulky walking cast. He ignored the angry set of my mouth. When he had me settled he got in the drivers seat and headed back out the long, narrow drive.

"At what point exacly are you going to tell me whats going on?" I asked grumpily. I really hated surprises, and he knew that. "I'm shocked you havent figured it out yet" He threw a mocking smile in my direction, and my breath caught in my throat. Would I ever get used to his perfection?

"I did mention that you looked very nice, didnt I?" I verified.

"Yes." He grinned again. id never seen him dress in black befor, and , with the contrest against his pale skin, his beauty was absolutly surreal. That much I couldn't deny, even if the fact that he was wearing a tuxedo made me even more nervous. Not quite as nervous as the dress, or the shoe. Only one shoe, as my other foot wa still securely encased in plaster, but the stiletto heel, held only by satin ribons, certaintly wasnt going to help me as I tried to hobble around.

"I'm not coming over anymore if Alice is going to treat me like a guinea pig barbie when I do" I griped. I'd spent a better part of the day in Alice's staggeringly vast bathroom, a helpless victim as she played hairdresser and cosmetician. Whenever I fidgeted or complained, she reminded me that she didn't have any memories of being human, and asked me not to ruin her vicarious fun. Then she's dressed me in the most ridiculous dress -deep blue, frilly and off the shoulders, with french tags I couldn't read- a dress more suitable for a runway than Forks. notihng good could come of out formal attire, of that I was sure. unless....but i was afraid to put my suspicions into words, even in my own head.

I was distracted then by the sound of a phone ringing. Edward pulled his cell phone from a pocket inside his jacket, looking briefly at the caller ID befor answering.

"Hello Charlie" He said warily.

"Charlie?" I frowned.

Charlie had been difficult since my return to Forks. He had compartmentalized my bad experience into to defined reactions. Toward Carlisle he was almosed worshilpy gratful. On the other hand, he was stubbornly convinced that Edward was at fault - because , if not for him, I wouldn't have left home in the first place and Edward was far from disagreeing with him. These days I had rules that hadny existed before. Curfews....visiting hours.. something Charlie was saying made Edwards eyes widen in disbelief, and then a grin spread across his face.

"Your kidding!" he laughed. "What is it?" I demmended. He ignored me. "Why dont you let me talk to him?" Edwad suggested with evident pleasure. he waited for a few seconds. "Hello Tyler, this is Edward Cullen." His voice was very friendly on the surface. I knew it well enough to catch the soft edge of menace. What is Tyler doing at my house? The awful truth began to dawn on me. I looked again at the inappropriate dress Alice forced me into. "I'm sorry if theres been some kind of miscommunication but Bella is unavailible tonight." Edwards tone changed, and the threat in his voice was suddently much more evident as he continued."To be perfecly honest, she'll be unavalibe every night, as far as anyone besides myself is concerned. No offense and I'm sorry about your evening." He didn't sound sorry at all, and then he snapped the phone shut, a huge smirk on his face. My face and neck flushed crimson with anger. I could feel the raged-induced tears starting to full my eyes. He looked at me in surprise. "Was that last part a bit to much? I didnt mean to deffend you." I ignored that. " Your taking me to prom!" I yelled. It was embarrassingly obvious now. If I'd been paying any attention at all, I'm sure I would have noticed the date on the posters that decorated the school building. But I'd never dreamed he was thinking of subjecting me to this. Didn't he know me at all?

He wasn't expecting the force of my reaction, that was clear. He pressed his lips together and his eyes narrowed. "Don't be difficult Bella" My eyes flashed to the window, we were halfway to the scholl already. "Why are you doing this to me?" I demanded in horror. I was mortified. First, because I'd missed the obvious, and also because the vauge suspicions -expectations really- that I'd been forming all day as Alice tried to transform me into a beauty queen, were so far wide of the mark. My half-hearted hopes seemed very silly now.

I'd guessed there was some kind of occasion brewing, but prom! That was the furthest thing from my mind. The angry tears rolled over my cheeks. I rememberd with dismay that I was uncharacteristically wearing mascara. I wiped quickly under my eyes to prevent any smudges. My habd was unblackend when I pulled it away, maybe Alice had known I would need waterproff make up. "This is completely ridiculous. Why are you crying?" He demmanded in frustration.

"Because I'm mad!"

"Bella" He tured his full force of his scorching golden eyes on me.

"What" I mutterd, distracted.

"Humor me" He instisted. His eyes were melting all my fury. It was impossiblr to fight with him when he cheated like that. I gave in with poor grace. "Fine" I pouted, unable to glare as effectivly as I would haved liked. "I'll go quietly. but you'll see. I'm way overdue for more bad luck. I'lll probably break my other leg. Look at this shoe! It's a death trap!" I held out my good leg as evidence.

"Hmmm" He stared at my leg longer than was necessary. "Remind me to thank Alice for that tonight"

"Alice is going to be there?" That comforted me slightly.

"With Jasper, and Emmett...and Roaslie" He admitted. The feeling of comfort dissapeard. There had been no progress with Rosalie, though I was quite good terms with her sometimes- husband Emmett ejoyed having me around -He thought my bizarre human reactions were hilarious.....or maybe it was just the fact that I fell down alot that he found so funny. Rosalie acted as if I didnt exist. While I shook my head to dispel the direction my thoughts had taken, I thought of something else.

"Is Charlie in on this?" I asked, suddently suspicious. "Of course" He grinned, and then chuckled. "Apparently Tyler wasnt though." I gritted my teeth. How Tyler could be so delusional, I couldn't imagine. At school, where Charlie couldn't interfere, Edward and I were inseparable -excepy for those rare sunny days. We were at school now, Rosalie's red convertible was conspicuous in the parking lot. The clouds were thin today, a few streaks of sunlight escaping through far away in the west. He got out and walked around the car to open my door. He held out his hand. I sat stubbornly in my seat, arms folded, feeling a secret twinge of smugness. The lot was crowded with people in formal dress: Witnesses. He couldn't remove me forcibly from the car as he might have if wed been alone. He sighed. "When someone wants to kill you, your brave as a lion -and then when someone mentions dancing..." He shook his head. I gulped. dancing.

"Bella, I won't let anything hurt you - not even yourself. I won't let go of you once, I promise." I thought about that and suddently felt much better. He could see that in my face. "There now." He said gently. "It won't be so bad." He leaned down and wrapped one arm around my waist. I took his other hand and let him lift me from the car. He kept his arm tightly around me, supporting me as I limped toward the school. In Phoenix, they held proms in hotel ballrooms. This dance was in the gym, of course.

It was probably the only room in town big enough for the dance. when we got inside, I giggled. There were actual ballon arches and twisted garlands of pastel crepe paper festooning the walls. "This looks like a horror movie waiting to happen" I snickerd. "Well," He mutterd as we slowly approached the ticket table - he was carrying most of my weight, but I still had to shuffel and wobble my feet foward."There are more than enough vampires present." I looked at the dance floor, where to couples whirled gracefully. The other dancers pressed to the side of the room to give them space - no one wanted to stand in contrast with such radiance. Emmett and Jasper were intimidating and flawless in classic tuxedos. Alice was striking in a black satin dress with geometric cutouts that bared large triangles of her snowy white skin. And Rosalie was....well Rosalie. She was beyond belief. Her viid scarlet dress was backless, tight to her calves where it flared into a wide ruffled train, with a neck line that plunged to her waist. I pitied every girl in the room, myself included.

"Do you want me to bolt the doors so you can massacre the unsuspecting townfolk?" I whisperd conspiratorially.

"And where do you fit into that scheme?" He glared.

"Oh, I'm with the vampires of course." He smiled reluctantly.

"Anything to get out of this dancing"

"Anything."

He bought our tickets, then turned me toward the dance floor. I cringed against his arm and dragged my feet. "I've got all night" He warned. Eventually he towed me out to where his family was twirling elegantly - if style totally unsuitable to the present time and music. I watched in horror.

"Edward," My throat was so dry I could only manage a whisper. "I honestly can't dance!" I could feel the panic bubbling up inside my chest. "Don't worry silly," he whisperd back. "I can." He put my arms around his neck and lifted me to slide his feet under mine, and then we were whirling too. "I feel like im five years old." I laughed after a few minutes of efortless waltzing. "You dont look five." he murmured, pulling me closer for a second, so that my feet were briefly a foot from the ground. Alice caught my eye one turn and smiled in encouragement- I smiled back. I was surprised to realize that I was accualy enjoying myself....a little. "So are you going to explain the reason for all of this?" I wonderd.

He looked down at me confused, and I glared meaningfully at the crepe paper. He considerd for a moment, and then changed directioon, spinning me through the crowd the the back door of the gym. I caught a glimps of jessica and Mike dancing, staring at me curiously. Jessica waved, and I smiled back quickly. Angela was there, too, looking blissfullu happy in the arms of little Ben Cheney, she didn't look up from his eyes, a head lower than hers. Lee and Samantha, Lauren, glaring toward us, with Conner, I could name every face that spiraled past me. and then we were outdoors, in the cool dim light of a fading sunset.

As soon as we were alone, he swung me up into his arms, and carried me across the dark grounds till he reached the bench beneathe the shadow of the madrone trees. He sat there, keeping me cradled against his chest. The moon was already up, visible through the guazy clouds, and his face glowed pale in the white light. His mouth was hard, his eyes troubled. "The point?" I prompted softly. He ignored me, staring up at the moon."Twilight again." He murmured. "Another ending. No matter how perfect the day is, it always has to end."

"some things dont have to end" I mutterd through my teeth, instanly tense.

He sighed. "I brought you to the prom." He said slowly, finally answering my question, "Because I don't want you to miss anything. I don't want my presence to take anything away from you, if I can help it. I want you to be human. I want your life to continue as it would have if I'd died in nineteen-eighteen like I should have." I shudderd at his words, and then shook my head angrily.

"In what strange parallel dimension would I ever have gone to prom in my own free will? If you weren't a thousand times stronger than me, I would never have let you get away with this." He smiled briefly, but it didn't touch his eyes.

"It wasnt so bad, you said so yourself."

"Thats because I was with you." We were quiet for a minute, he stared at the moon and I stared at him. I wished there was some way to explain how very uninterested I was in a normal human life. "Will you tell me something?" He asked, glancing down at me with a slight smile.

"Don't I always?"

"Just promise youll tell me." He insisted, grinning. I knew I was going to regret this almosed instantly.

"Fine."

"You seemed honestly surprised when you figured out that I was taking you here." He began. "I was" I interjected. "Exacly," He agreed. "But you must have had some other theory.....I'm curious - what did you think I was dressing you up for?" Yes, instant regret. I pursed my lips, hesitating.

"I don't want to tell you"

"You promised." He objected.

"I know"

"What's the problem?"

I knew he thought it was mere embarrassment holding me back. "I think it will make you mad - or sad." His brows pulled together over his eyes as he though that through. "I still want to know. please?" I sighed. He waited. "Well....I assumed it was some kind of occasion. But I didn't think it would be some trite human thing.....prom!" I scoffed. "Human?" He asked flatly. He'd picked up on the key word. I looked down at my dress, fidgeting with a stray piece of chiffon. He waited in silence. "Okay," I confessed in a rush. "So I was hoping that you might have changed your mind....that you were going to change me, after all."

A dozen emotions played across his face. Some I recognized: anger...pain...and then he seemed to collect himself and his expressions became amused. " You thought that would be a black tie occasion, did you?" He teased, touching the lapel of his tuxedo jacket. I scowled to hide my embarrassment. "I don't know how these things work. To me, at least, it seemed more rational than prom does." He was still grinning. "It's not funny" I said. "No your right, it's not," He agreed, his smile fading.

"I rather treat it like a joke though, than believe your serious"

"But I am serious"

He sighed deeply. "I know and your really that willing?" The pain was back in his eyes. I bit my lip and nodded. "So ready fot this to be the end," He murmured, almosed to himself, "For this to be the twilight of your life, though your life has barely started. you're ready to gine up everything." "It's not the end, it's the begining," I disagreed under my breath. "I'm not worth it." He said sadly. "Do you remember when you told me that I didn't see myself very clearly?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. "You obviously have the same blindness"

"I know what I am."

I sighed, but his mercurial mood shifted on me. He pursed his lips, his eyes were probing. He examined my face for a long moment. "Your ready now, then?" He asked. "Um" I gulped. "Yes?" He smiled, and inclined hid head slowly until his cold lips brushed against the skin just under the corner of my jaw. "Right now?" He whisperd, his breath blowing cool on my neck. I shiverd involunyarily.

"Yes." I whisperd, so my voice wouldnt have a chance to break. If he thought I was bluffing, he was going to be disappointed. I'd already made this decision, and I was sure. It didnt matter that my body was rigid as a plank, my handa balled up in to fists, my breathing erratic.....he chuckled darkly and leaned away. his face looked disappointed. "You can't really believe that I would give in so easily," He said with a sour edge to his mocking tone. "A girl can dream" His eyebrows rose. "Is that what you dream about? being a monster?"

"Not exacly" I said, frowning at his word choice. monster, indeed. "Mostly I dream about being with you forever." his expression changed, softened and saddened by the subtle ache in my voice.

**(****A/N: Here is where It changes So if you skipped most of the chapter Now start Reading!)**

"Bella." His fingers lightly traced the shape of my lips. "I will stay with you - isn't that enough?" He asked. I frowned. "No." I said. He scowled. "Why not?" He demaned. "I don't care if I leave everything, give up everything, because I love you! What happens when I get to old?!" I said fuming at him. "You want to be damn to hell for all eternally!" He said with a great amount of frustration in his voice. "Yes, you'll be there. I can care less! Edward answer my question! What happens when I get older!" I said my voice rising.

"I will understand when you move on." he said calmly but sadness was clear in his voice. "You make it sound easy. Edward, what I feel for you, my love for you, it's like it pulls me toward you. I'm gonna need help. Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie." I said knowing they would hear me. they came out of the party at human pace. Alice was happy, she most likely knew what was going on, jasper seemed calm, Emmett was curious, and Rosalie was leering at me.

"I know Bell we need to leave. Let's run we'll get home faster!" Alice said. Not even waiting she picked me up in her arms. Well someone's happy to what I'm about to ask, I thought. "You saw what I was going to ask didn't you." I said. She nodded. "And I estimate i win and you like that." I said again. She nodded smiling. I laughed at her. "But you do know that we could have took the car." I said. "I couldn't wait!" She said happily.

~*~*~*~*~*~ (5 minutes) Later At The Cullen House~*~*~~*~*~*~

We just arived at the Cullen house. "Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella." Emmett has been saying my name over and over without givin me time to say What or Yes. He finially stopped for a minute. I thought he was done so I opened my mouth to answer when Jasper said "Hey Bella."

"WHAT!" I yelled at him. He put his hands up in a 'whoa calm yourself' way. "Whoa, calm yourself." He said. Ah, told you so.  
"sorry what is it." I sighed.  
"Emmett says he anted to say hi."  
Jasper walked away while I stood there like God just came out and smacked me in the face. "It's okay love, he does it to every one." Edward said to me. I started laughing so hard tears came out. Edward looked at me if I had lost it. "He just wanted to say hi!" I laughed. "Nice pick Edward. Out of millions of humans you pick the mentaly unstable one." Rosalie said as she walked by and into the house. I calmed down with Jaspers help. I wiped away tears."Tell me how was he so funny?" Edward asked. "I don't know." I told him while looking dazed.

We walked into the house. Carlisle and Esme were sitting on the couch. "Okay tell 'em tell 'em TELL 'EM!!!!" Alice said sitting down indain style on the floor, pulling Jasper with her. Rosalie sat on the love seat with Emmett and Edward sat on the arm chair. "Alice Chill." I said. She shut up and sat still looking at me with her golden eyes wide.

"As you know I want to be a vampire, but Edward refuses to change me. So I came here to ask you two questions." I said. Edward became stiff and Rosalie looked at me with such hate that I almost backed down and shuot up about it. I looked to Emmett ge was smiling, Carlisle looked calm like he knew this would happen, Esme was worried, Alice was happy, Jasper smiled at me and sent a wave of confidence towards me. "Don't encourage her!" Edward said therw clentch teeth. "Anyway, I came to ask if you would want me to become a part of your family first." I stated.

"Carlisle?"

Yes." he said after a few minutes of thinking. I smiled.

"Esme." I said turning to her.

"Of course! I all ready see you as a daughter. But are you sure you want this." She said

"Yes am very sure. Jasper?"

"Yeppers." He said smiling. I laughed as how he chose to resopned,

"Rosalie?" I asked I was really worried about what she would say.

She just looked at me.

"I'll take that as a no. Edward?" I asked

He had his eyes closed tightly and hand in fists. "What do you think?" He said with an icy tone.

"Uh okay Emmett." I said.

"HELL YEA!! I already got a story when we move! That you can be my little sister! Oh yea a good idea!" Emmett said.

"Oh my god Emmett had a good idea!" Alice said.

"Alic-" sHe cut me off.

I was gonna to ask Alice but she cut me off.

"Do you really need to ask? All your fighting in the hosptial about this, I think its become stupid. I even staeted thinking about chaning you myself." She said. I bemed at her. "Really?! Oh bite me now Alice! Do it!" I said like a little kid. Everyone but Edward and Rosalie chuckled. I heard a growl. "No, No, No, NO" Edward Bellowed. He stood up so hard and fast the arm chair went flying backwards. He marched out the door. A few moments later there was a sound of smashing glass. It was quite till Rosalie spoke.

"Why are you willing to give up everything! I would give anything to be human! BY DOING THIS YOUR MAKING THE WROST MISTAKE OF YOUR LIFE!!" She screamed at me. I flinched back. But then I thought and got angry. She sat there with a smug smile. Edward came back in, still mad but calmer. Looking at Rosalie than me.

"So thats why you hate me." I mused. "You know what Rosalie, you may not want to be a vampire but I do! This is my LIFE!! I can do WHAT EVER I WANT WITH IT!! You walk around thinking being a vampire sucks! Everything has it's pros and cons! You just think about the bad stuff! What about the family you have? Getting a chance to see everything the people can't? What about becoming something like Carlisle? No it's just you only think about things that will bring you into the spotlight! Me life I want to spend it forever with Edward than God dam I will!! Even if I have to go to Italy and have the Volturii do it! Some of that goes for you too Edward Anthony Mason Cullen!" I said back at her with vemon drippping from my voice and tears of anger gathering in my eyes.

Everyone sat there stuned. Rosalie and Edward the most. Rosalie probably because she wasn't use to being talked back to and Edward because I'm 'sweet little Bella with the anger of a kitten'. "Go Bella!" ALice said after a few minutes of nothing. I wiped away the tears. "Thanks." I said. "But really Alice bite me." I said seriouly as I could. We laughed. Edward was in fornt of my in 3 seconds. "Bella, please don't." He pleded. "Do you not want to change me because youdon't love me? Because I 'm just some girl you want to mess around with my emotions?" I asked. "No, how can you think that?" He asked. "Well you don't want to change me for one." I said. "That makes me believe that you don't want to spenf forever with me." I said. "I won't allow it!" He said. "Fine then." I said. I sat down, Alice looked at me with an evil smile. I nodded at her. I looked at Emmett. I moved closer to him.

A pleant conversion started by Esme was when I whispered in emmett ear my plan. "Block your mind. We're gonna scare Edward! On the count of three grab me and run." I said low enough so no one else will hear. Emmtt smiled and nodded. Rosalie looked a little hurt so I slowly moved the other way towards her. "Rosalie I'm sorry for snapping at you before. I was being bitchy." I said and hugged her. "Block your mind because we're gonna give Edward a scare. When Alice counts up to three help hold down Edward." I said like I did with Emmett. When I pulled away Rosalie smiled at me. "Call me Rose, and I'm soor y for being a bitch towards you." She said and winked at me. I laughed.

"Hey something funny gonna happen in 1 2 3!!!" Alice said. She and Rosalie leaped at Edward Jasper did too. and Emmett grabbed me and ran off. "SEE YOU IN 3 DAYS HONEY!! I GOT SOME BUSINESS TO ATTEND IN ITALY!!" I yelled out to Edward. Me and Emmett ran all the to the washington border line of Oregon running in cirles and twisted lines to trhow him off. It only took 30 minutes to go cross the state! We were laughing so hard I had tears coming out and Emmett was gasping for un-need breath. We calmed down and laid in the grass on the hill we were on. It was somewhere around 10:30. "Oh boy I can't wait till your one of us! Image the fun we'll have!" Emmett said. "Vampire can only die if they are lite on fire right?" I said. "Yep." Emmett said. "So when I'm a vampire want to jump in a torando with me?" I aksed. "hell yeah!" Emmett laughed. "So what's your ide for my story?" I asked. "Well, our 'parents' died when we I was ten and you were nine. Esme was a good freind and we had no living reltives so she took us in and later married Carlisle. Seeing as Esme and Carlsle preteend to be 23 whenever we start new." emmett said. "You know I think this is the longest strik of good ideas you ever had." I said. He laughed.

I sighed. "Whats wrong little sis." Emmett asked worriedly. "Just that Edward can't see I want to be with him. all my life peolpe have desided what would be best for me. No one ever asked me on what I wanted, I always did things for other people. Coming to Forks, I love it here now but before, I didn't like it at all." I said. Emmett was quite for a few minutes. I never thought I could have a serios talk with Emmett but he seemed to listen. It felt nice telling someone.

"Well, maybe you should tell him that. Edward can be controling but it's because he loves you. Imange if it was reversed. How would you feel. Edward believes that becoming a vampire you lose your soul. He doesn't want to murder yours. I didn't mind so much. What would I have done if Rose never found me? I would have died. Now I get another chance at life. I would have to like to have kids someday but like you said pro's and con's in everything. But I believe if your good and you try to make the best of the worst God will give you a reward. I'm still waiting for a reward but I have forever so I'm good." He ranted. I stared at him mouth opened and eyes wide. "What?" He said. " Holy shit man you can be deep!" I said then smiled. He laughed and said " I have a brain I just don't use it much."

"BELLA?! BELLA?!" I heard a frantic Edward scream about what seemed 40 miles away. I couldn't see that well but I saw a tree very far away come down so I guessed that was him. "Want to run more?" Emmett asked. "I have a better idea." I said . I left my cell phone on the hill and hopped on Emmett's back. We ran some more. "I'm srurpiresed am still awake!" I said. "Must be all this fun!" Emmett said.

I nodded. We stoped at California. My stomach rumbled. "Oh I must feed the human!" Emmett said. I giggled. Emmett's phone rang. I answered it. **(Edward is Bold **and_ Bella is Italics_**)**

_Hello_

**Bella?!**

_That's me!_

**Where are you?!**

_Um hold on_

"Emmett where are we?" I asked, holing the phone to me shoulder. "Uh we are in Hollywood, Califronia." He said,

_Edward?_

**Yes?**

_We're in Hollywood, Califronia._

**Holly-Hollywood. Your in Hollywood?**

_Yes where in Hollywood, Califronia at 12:30 at night. on the out-skrits of a lot of people._

**Love**

_Yes Edward_

**You were never going to Italy were you?**

_No Edward_

**Do you plan on coming back with in this day?**

"Emmett do you think we should go back now? Or should we stay?" I asked him. "Stay." He grinned evily.

_No Edward_

**What do you mean 'no'?**  
_Uh no as in __a negative used to express dissent, denial, or refusal, as in response to a question or request_

**I-I don't even know what to say about that. I have an agreement.**

_Okay, am listening. _

**Marry me and I'll change you.**

_*snorts* Yeah okay funny Edward_

**I ask you to marry me and you think it's a joke your hurting my ego.**

_Can't lose what you never had honey. _(Emmett started laughing so I think he heard it and there were laughs on the other line too)

**Funny Bella but really.**

_Hm okay but you change me first. Then we have the wedding after I can control my bloodllust. Because I want my Daddy there._

***laughs* okay love but really come home.**

_But my tummy wants food!_

**Alright eat than come home.**

_Okay bye_

**By love. **

After that we hung up. My stomach rummbled again. "oaky if we wait to feed you any more your stomach might come out and eat you." Emmett said. "Oh am gettin married in a year or so." I said. Emmett laughed. "I know I heard." Emmett said. We walked into a deli market and got me a sandwich and water. I ate it quick. "I don't feel like runing home." Emmett said. "Me neither. Pick a car." I said. "What do you mean by that?" He said. "Okay never mind. Give me $10.00," He did "And follow me." I said.

We walked at human pace to the 24-7 car shop. "hello?" I said. A boy came out from out back. "Yea." He said. "I need to plates and a screw-driver." I said handing over the 10. He took it and went out back again. He came back with the stuff and shoved it at me. I glared at him.

We waled out of the store. "Well him was plesant." I said sarcasticly. "Ya think, he came off rude to me." Emmett said smiling. "So why do you need this stuff?" He asked. "Alice taught me how to hot wire a car. I thought if we are gonna to steal one we have to get new plates too." I said. "Oh Bella got a bad side." Emmett said. "Hell yea." I said. "OMG!" I yelled in a whisper. "What?!"

"That car over there" I said pointing to the shinny blue Lotus Elise 10 feet frome us. "SO it's a car." Emmett said. I grabbed his shirt. "Just a car. I have dreamed about this car since I saw it going down a highway in 2005!" I told him. I let go of Emmett and ran to my dream car.

It was shinny blue with white racing stripes. It's roof was back and there was carmel leather interier inside. I looked brand new. I went to the front of the car. I quicky took of the plates and then I went to the drivers side of the door and messed around with some wires and the beautiful sound of the Louts purred to life."Yes! Get in Em!" i yelled as a guy started coming our was. Emmett was in before I even stood up. I threw the other stuff away and hoped in,. I floored the car and it made an 'EEEEEKKKK' nosie and we went flying down the road.

~*~*~*~*~*~*3 hours later of _Bella's _insane driving that even had _Emmett _worried~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

We arived at the Cullen house because of my crazy driving. "Holy shit Bella! you never drive that fast until your a vampire!" Emmett said. Everyone came out. "The cheifs daughter went over the speed limite?" Jasper asked sarcasticly. Edward came out and I hugged him. Okay bite me." I said. "Hello to you to." He said. "please you promised." I said. "But what will we tell Charlie?" Edward asked. "Where's my phone?" I asked. He handed it to me warily. I called up my dad. I got the machine. "Hello, Dad. I got into some trouble. Me and Edward. So you won't here form us for a while. Six months the most. I love you and I will call you as offten as possbile. Love you, bye." i said and hung up. "takin care of." I said. Well looks like I have no way out of it but i can't do it." He said. "Why not?" I asked. "I haven't hunted in a few days anf your blood all ready calls for me.:" He said. "Carlis;e?" I asked. "I can do it no problem." He said. "yes!" i said. we walked into the house.

I went upstairs to Edward's room and laid down. "You ready?" Carlisle asked. I nodded. He leaned down and bite my neck and thats when i closed my eyes and the fires began.

**_____________________________________________________**

**o how did you like it? Long yeah I know the next chpapter will be up with in todays. Check out my other story and Review please if you liked it Tell your frineds! Theres a link to Bella's car on my profile! **

**~LaLa**


	2. ReWrite and On Hold

**Hey Everyone I think I am going to re-do Chapter 2,**

**but this story is on hold till I finish Friends Forever.  
Sadness**

**I will write other chapters still just won't up-date them because I don't no how often they come. So I dont want to leave you all hanging for months like I have been. I know there really isn't an excuse but am just not.....feeling this story write now so sorry...**


End file.
